Godfrey
Godfrey 'is a descendant of the original Godfrey of Bouillon, who was known as the "Baron of the Holy Sepulchre" and the "Crusader King". This has earned this generation's Godfrey a high reputation within the Vatican among the younger Exorcists, only matched by Isabelle d'Eon, a descendant of Le Chevalier d'Eon. Because of his immense skill in the blade and magic, Godfrey was hailed as the "Second Coming of Vasco Strada" and upon orders of the current Pope, Godfrey became Vasco's pupil, along with Isabelle. Though Godfrey showed pride at his skill and expressed such a large talent for fighting, he could never bring himself to beat Isabelle in a spar - though this was mainly because he held back, due to her being a woman, as he dislikes battling women. He is a supporting character of the now ongoing fanfiction Deus Vult. Appearance Godfrey has a rather tall and thin stature, with a stunningly beautiful face with rugged eyebrows and long, silky smooth, silver hair, with the bangs combed off to the side with a strand falling down over his face next to his left eye. He normally wears a suit of polished silver armor with a purple mantle, which has a crest with a cross going through a circle embroidered upon it. However, when he is not performing his duties, he wears instead a dark purple collared shirt with the front open and the bottom button unbuttoned, and with the sleeves folded back to the elbows, revealing a white and purple checkered pattern, white pants with a dark, chocolate brown belt looped through it, and dark brown loafers. He also wears a golden bracelet around his wrist, with a similar necklace laying atop his chest. Personality Godfrey is a very calm man, who always appears to be lackadaisical in nature. However, he is actually a pretty excitable fellow, who enjoys socializing with anyone and everyone - he wouldn't mind to have a chat mid-combat. With a smile usually adorning his face, most women are easily smitten by him and his good looks, however, few girls, such as Isabelle, are unaffected by his looks and charm, much to his relief, as he is nervous around those who admire him. He loves to test his own combat skill, and because of this, he has had multiple opportunities to test his skill and he has improved on numerous occasions. Vasco even affirmed that if Godfrey were to continue on his current course, he could even surpass the aged Exorcist; however, Godfrey has not let that info get to his head, as he continues to train every day in order to improve himself to the fullest. History As a small boy, everyone around him knew: that he had incredible potential. The only person who didn't know this was Godfrey himself. It's not him being dense towards his own talent. He knew right from the get-go that he was exceptional. However, he has always, since he had first picked up a sword, that there will always be someone out there better than him. With this thought in mind, he worked hard and climbed his way higher and higher up the ladder. Because of his hard work and dedication, he became a top-ranked Exorcist and gained the rank of "Cardinal". But this was not enough for him. He wanted to become unmatched; peerless. Godfrey wished to have the skills necessary to even challenge the Gods - he wanted to show the world that humans were powerful and that not even a God could stand up to their might. As he entered the Church, he soon became acquainted with a peculiar girl; Isabelle d'Eon, who was descended from Le Chevalier d'Eon. With one look, he knew that she was incredibly talented, however, even when they would spar together, he would always hold back so as to not hurt her by accident. He was not looking down on her. He was simply that much better. Because of him always holding back, he would never win these exchanges, however, he did not let these battles go in vain, and would always use these occasions in order to test new techniques, or to focus on fixing his posture amid combat. Godfrey never went a day, nor a confrontation, without training ''something. However, this also caused his relationship with Isabelle to suffer, as she would always get mad at him for holding back. Though she thought of him as an equal, to her, it was as if he thought less of her. However, she did not let this get between the two of them, and would always chat with Godfrey when he approached. Because of this, Godfrey thought of the two of them as excellent friends. When the two became students of Vasco Strada, Godfrey was overjoyed. He saw this as an opportunity to learn from the best and to do so with a friend. Isabelle thought the same - though she also wanted to use this chance to show Godfrey that she was also strong. It was years later, that he would bid his mentor and fellow pupil goodbye. It was at this time, that he had lost his faith in the Lord. It had started a few months before his departure, that a Stray Devil had killed his wife in retribution for a fallen comrade that he had previously slain. In his anger, Godfrey slew this fiend with all of his might, even going so far as to mutilate the corpse. He would then spend the next few weeks hiding within his home and thinking of his beloved wife and the memories that the two had built together and of the family, they would one day have. Then his thoughts turned towards God and a bitter feeling welled up within his chest. It was soon after this that he began to prepare for a journey to the Kingdom of Jerusalem. He wished to find himself there and to discover who he truly was. He believed that by doing so, he could get over his wife's passing and to discover a new calling. To become a new person, birthed anew. After spending a little over a year in Jerusalem, he would discover that he wasn't a full human, that he was an Angel Hybrid. This came about due to his first meeting with a Low-class Angel by chance, and it had informed him of the circumstances surrounding his birth, though it didn't have much to say. This revelation came as a shock to Godfrey, explaining the aura he had around his being, his superior strength, speed, endurance... He had thought he was human. But he was actually part Angel. This shocked him straight to the core, erasing this bitter feeling in its entirety. Before the Angel left, he asked it: "Would God of the Bible allow one of his children's love to die?" The Angel's answer was: "God would, as the love would never truly die. She is within your heart. Now, and forevermore." These words stomped Godfrey, turning him silent. Even as the Angel departed, he could only remain there, still and quiet, as if he was actually a corpse. But, after a few minutes of deliberation, he smiled. For the first time in a long while, he smiled. Turning around, he thought of returning home - back to where he had once lived with his love. Unfortunately, his luck seemed to run out. After a few storms and loss of direction, Godfrey ended up in Japan. However, he did not know this and believed that he had found himself somewhere in Europe. With no idea where he was, or where he was going, he set off on his second journey: however, where this would take him, nobody knew. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength Enhanced Speed Enhanced Endurance Immense Stamina Master Swordsman Master Magician Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder Enhanced Light-based Weapons Expert Tactician Expert Technician-type Fighter High Perceptiveness High Intelligence Flight Equipment ' ' '''Deo Volente Meaning "God Willing" though alternatively known as the "Pure Blue Rose of the Sky" is a Holy Sword crafted by a mysterious man. The sword was forged in secret, so Godfrey, who was the one receiving this special blade, does not even know how it had come to be. The only thing that he knew, was that he would be receiving his own special sword, which would further boost his might. It possesses the special ability to rip and tear through any manner of attack, be they magic or blade. Due to its Holy properties, it can slay Devils at a much higher level than regular weapons. It is at the level of an Excalibur fragment. Day Refraction Alternatively called "Shield of Bright Day" is a Mid-tier Sacred Gear and sibling of Night Reflection, a Sacred Gear, which possesses the ability to "control" shadows. Unlike its sibling Sacred Gear, Day Refraction possesses the ability to control "light". By manipulating the light from the sun, electronic light, or the light from flames, such as a candle, the wielder can absorb attacks with this light and redirect them with a slight angle from their original path from any source of light within their area of influence. The user can also create beings made out of light that can heal others, or the user can create weapons made out of the light that they can manipulate, and use them to attack. It can also create a barrier made out of light around the user and others, and the user can even disappear within the light and reappear out of a different source, while at the same time, using the light to bind their opponents, keeping them stuck in place. The downside, is that there has to be light in order to utilize this Sacred Gear. Contrary to Night Reflection, where there is always some form of darkness, no matter how small, allowing their wielder to be able to use their Sacred Gear anywhere at anytime, there has to be a source of light in order to use this Sacred Gear. Trivia *Godfrey takes his appearance from Eldrie Woolsburg or Eldrie Synthesis Thirty-one, from Sword Art Online. **His sword takes its appearance from the Blue Rose Sword from the same series. *Godfrey enjoys sipping wine under the moonlight whilst wearing his armor, however, he dislikes the taste. **He is also surprisingly good at drinking alcohol. * The Sacred Gear, Day Refraction, is based off of Night Reflection, obviously. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Angels Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Exorcist Category:Deus Vult